Villanous, a demons heart
by Alien Hat
Summary: Love is an powerful message only if Black Hat new that. Join the Villainous and Heroic team as they discover origins of the demons and about themselves.


blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Black Hat POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dr. Flug! Is it ready yet? The door flung open to reveal the prototype a gas bomb to make the costumer's enemies unconscious within a few seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Perfect'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"At hat bot just pressed the button on the video recorder/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'Good evening pathetic Villains this is Black Hat here to destroy all the hero in your life! As normal Dr. Flug will explain the device then the bidding will start.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dr. Flug: As y-you can see it works like a regular smoke bomb and will explode on impact but instead of smoke your enemies will be unconscious prices start at $50 dollars per bomb. There are only 200 left so buy quickly as they don't normally last./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Already 100 of them was bought and about to be shipped away. Slowly Dr. Flug went to his quarters for a break while I did business in my office. The number of papers I had pilled one meter high on my desk. One by one I signed, read and filled each piece of paper then briefly glanced at the time 9:59 I braced myself as Demencia smashed through the doors and handed me the mail her mane I mean her green hair was as tall as her and swopped down to her feet in her and in her hand on one letter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"White hat: Hello brother have not seen you for ages why don't your team come over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"White hat is my brother he is the leader of White Hat originations. His group is the exact opposite of mine. If we were in the same room, you wouldn't think were related but we are twins. Last Christmas Demencia set up a snap chat on those blasted phones. He still does it by letter because he knows there is little chance of me answering him. Are team but probably Dr. Flug hates it there. Mostly because it is filled with COLOUR. So, I called Dr. Flug in the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'The heroes are coming here tomorrow.'span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dr. Flug: Is the whole team is coming even Clemencia!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Yes, unfortunately, they're all coming'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Since last Christmas has enjoyed their company for who knows why. It must be some sickness he contracted from them. I turned to see Dr. Flug eyes in horror as he ran to his lab then./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"BOOM!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walked over to see a chemical that was in the water for a bit too long. Dr. Flug's bag over his head was now smouldering but still did not take it off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'5.0.5 Come here!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the blue bear came over to see the destruction and quickly started to clean it away. Demencia just popped up and saw the destruction./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Demencia: I missed the explosion again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a sigh, I stepped out of the lab and went out of the house, but she had followed me. She follows me everywhere and, in the mist, I saw a bank./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You know what time it is Demencia.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a smile, she revealed a mallet with nails attached to it. We calmly entered the bank and sat down on one of the bank's seats and slid a bomb under it. Then calmly exit. 3.2.1. Sudden panic filled the air with stealth we go to the back entrance and raid it of all its treasures. Every camera smashed and destroyed on its way. After getting enough we make our way out. On the path home I see her eyes memorized on a sign then I see what she is staring at. Ice-Cream. I keep walking and like always she follows me until we get to the base. We empty the money and watch a waterfall of green and yellow Dr. Flug walks up to us and hands me a note./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A sore throat/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He gives a confused stair at Demencia who is grinning with such delight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Demencia: I know what will fix that throat up in a tick!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I know that was a rhetorical question./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
/blockquote


End file.
